Those Less Honorable Throats
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: We all love the characters of Sweeney Todd. But when you sit back and think about it, they did murder people. And what about those poor families of the men that Sweeney practiced on?


**So I randomly wrote this at like 2:30 in the morning the other night.**

**I don't know if it's much of anything but I decided to post it for whatever reason.**

**Since I'm posting it on such short notice, It's not spell checked and stuff, so I apologize now for any stupid mistakes I made.**

**Maybe you'll like it and I'll post more... lets just see.**

She ran through the yard. Past the large bushes and back and back, following the green path with her bare feet. "Mum?" She shouted, still running. Her long, straight brown hair flowing in the wind and almost falling out of her bonnet. She started to become breathless as she struggled to find her mother in the maze that she called her backyard. "Mum, Alayna told me you came back here," She shouted as she stopped and looked around, completely lost, yet again, in the tall grasses and bushes.

"Madison? Is that you?" She heard her mothers voice and followed it to a clearing where her mum was kneeling, tending the flowers.

"There you are," Madison sighed, slowing to walk over to her mother. Her mother glanced up for a second to look at her ten year old daughter. Madison's face was flustered and sweat clung to her forehead. Her hair and dress were windblown in an unattractive style. Her mum sighed as she looked down at her daughters bare, dirt stained feet. Then again, she couldn't complain, this is how she had raised her.

"What is it, love," Her mum said, attending again to the tulips she was leaning over.

" 'ave you seen Dad?" She asked, still struggling to catch her breath.

Her mum pulled out a set of scissors that we laying next to her in the cold grass. Carefully, she snipped off a few of the yellow and red tulips. She cut the stems to perfect size as she mumbled. "He went for a shave, why?"

"A shave?" Madison wondered, confused. "Where?"

"You know where Mrs. Lovett's shop is?" Her mum asked, standing up and arranging the flowers again. Her daughter nodded, remembering the old family friend that her mother always talked about, but never seemed to visit much lately. "A new barber opened up shop above there. Apparently he's the best barber in London. Your father went to check it out,"

"Oh," Madison sighed, disappointed that her father wasn't at home.

"Are you planning on going to see him?" Her mother asked, eyeing her daughter.

Madison just sighed, "I wanted to show him the new story I just wrote. He'll be so proud of me," She said, her face lighting up in a smile. Her and her father had always been best friends. Writing together, drawing together. In fact, Madison saw little reason for outside friends when she had the best friend ever right inside of her home. Her and her father always got along. Unlike her and her mother who often fought, and all her mother ever did was plant those bloody flowers. Madison sometimes thought that she nurtured and loved those flowers more then she loved her.

"Well, 'ere," Her mum said, holding out the bouquet of tulips. "Go on over and visit your father. While your there, do your poor Mum a favor and give these to Mrs. Lovett," Madison grabbed the flowers and ran off, ecstatic with the permission she had just been given. To go out into London on her own was something she was usually forbidden to do, but loved.

She ran out the front door of the house, barely remembering to put on shoes.

On her way to the barber shop, she found herself in the darkness that the streets of London seemed to always hold. Even though the sky was dark (and the people seemed darker) she was eager to see her father again and say a nice hello to the always friendly Mrs. Lovett.

When she arrived at the shop, she debated whether she should go see her father, or deliver the flowers first. Deciding that she better let her father finish with what he was doing before she showed him the story, she went to knock on the door to Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop.

She knocked three times and was greeted by a boy, perhaps a few years older then her. "Ello," She said, admiring the boys soft features and his dingy hair. She got lost in him for a moment... But soon clicked out of it. "Is Mrs. Lovett around?" She asked, cradling the tulips in her arms.

"Mum!" The boy called out, welcoming the young girl into the shop.

"Wot is it deary?" Came a shout from the parlor.

"There's someone here to see you, mum!" The boy called back and then continued to clean a table that he had been working on.

Madison recognized Mrs. Lovett as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She wore a long, dark dress (not like the bright short ones that Madison's mother always wore and usually picked out for Madison) and had her dark auburn hair, nice and piled on top of her head. Although it wasn't very attractive, Madison had tried the style a few times and liked it particularly because it kept her hair out of her face while she wrote, but it was heck to brush out of a mess like that.

Mrs. Lovett recognized Madison as well, as the perky little girl of her once great friend.

Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Well, 'ello, deary. Wot brings you here today, eh?" She asked, walking over to Madison and leaning down so that they were the same height.

Madison pulled out the large bouquet of flowers that she was barely able to hold. "These are from Mummy," She said, handing the bundle to the baker.

Mrs. Lovett lit up in a smile as she took the flowers from the young girl as if it were a prize. "Oh! Tulips! My favorite! Thank you for delivering them Maddie, make sure to thank your mum for me too," She said as she walked over to the large cabinets lining the shop's back walls and struggled to find something to place the flowers in.

"All done cleanin', mum," said the boy who had welcomed Madison in.

"That's a good boy, Toby." Mrs. Lovett said, smiling at the brown eyed boy. "This's Toby, Maddie. He's working in the shop for the time being." She said with a nod. "If you don't mind now, I was tendin' to somethin' in the parlor. Goodbye Maddie, tell your mum I said hi!" Mrs. Lovett said, whipping around the corner.

Toby smiled at the young girl with the shiny brown hair. "Nice to meet you," He said reaching out his hand which Madison eagerly shook.

She had never really had friends, or wanted them. But there was something about the older boy that kind of made her wonder what it would be like to play with a person near her age.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise, as the ceiling above the shop shook and moments after, there was a thumping noise that made Madison's heart want to sink. The sounds pushed her out of her day dream. She looked up. "Wot was that?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Toby answered for her. "Building next door," He said, repeating what Mrs. Lovett had told him every time he heard the noise. "We're not really sure wot they're doin' over there, but it's an awful racket,"

Madison shivered at the chilling sound. But the feeling passed when she remembered why she had come in the first place. "Is there a barber shop upstairs?" She asked enthusiastically to Toby.

"Uh, yeah. Mr. T works up there. Friend of Mum's. Frightening guy if you ask me, but," Toby sighed "He makes her happy… so,"

"My father came for a shave today!" The young girl said eagerly, starting to run out the door to the barber shop to see her father. As she stumbled up the stairs to the room above the shop she told herself that she would go back down to say goodbye to Toby after she had gotten to her father.

But when she got to the top of the stairs, and she stood on her tip toes to see inside the barber shop door's window, she noticed something weird. There was no one in the room. Slowly she turned the handle and peaked her head inside. "Ello?" She asked, her voice echoing in the room.

"Why, hello," said a deep voice that ran shivers down Madison's back. She looked to her right to see a dark man dressed in a brown vest with a blue coat pulled over it. He looked at her with his hollow eyes, and Madison remembered what Toby had said _frightening guy if you ask me_. She took a step back out the door, but the man stopped her.

"Why do you happen to stumble up here?" He asked, walking over to the small girl and looking down at her.

Madison could barely muster up a voice against the frightening man. "My father… he came here… for a shave… perhaps 15 minutes ago… I thought he'd be here," She paused in order to swallow the lump in her throat. "Have you seen him? People say he looks a lot like me… if that helps," She sighed after finally getting all her words out.

The man Toby called Mr. T leaned into Madison's face so that his words weren't but a whisper. "He was here, but his shave was finished and he ran home. Better run after him,"

Madison couldn't of gotten out of there any faster. She nodded quickly and ran down the stairs, almost tripping. Toby was waiting at the bottom of the flight.

"Wot's the matter, wan't he there?" He asked, leaning up against the wall next to the door to the pie shop.

Madison took in a death breath and let it out, trying to regain control of her thoughts. "Mr. T said he left a while ago, so I'm to run home and find him," And with that Madison was off running though London again, mostly from the adrenalin burning though her back from the fear of Mr. T's parlor. She threw a "Farewell!" To Toby before disappearing behind an alley wall.

Slowing when she was close enough to see home, she sighed and struggled to catch her breath. "I'll have to ask father how he managed to become comfortable and sit in such a place!" She said aloud.

She walked up to her front door and opened it slowly. Madison ran up the huge flight of stairs to her and her sisters bedrooms. Spotting a light dancing on the walls of her older, almost identical, sisters room, she stopped in her doorway.

"Alayna," Madison sighed, spying her sister reading a book on her bed. "Where's father?"

"Out. I just asked Mum but two minutes ago," She said, not looking up from her book.

"But he should be home by now," Madison said back, confused.

She thought nothing of it though, figuring that perhaps he had gone off to visit some friends. He had promised to be home by dinner to eat with the family, and father _never_ broke his promises. So Madison went into her room and waited for the squeaking of the front door opening to signal her fathers coming home. But growing bored in her dull room, Madison drifted off the sleep.

When she blinked herself awake again, she was surprised by the fact that the sun was completely down. Confused, she ran downstairs to the kitchen, where she spotted her mum and her sister sitting at the dinning table with the food still sitting on the counters.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Madison asked, thinking that they were waiting to eat till she came to join them.

"We were going to," Alayna sighed, "After dad came home,"

Madison's heart skipped a beat. "But it's past dinner time…" Madison said to the women sitting at the table.

Her mum finished her sentence for her. "And he still isn't home,"

**And that's all I have for now.**

**If you enjoyed this and would like me to write more, review and let me know!**

**If I get a decent amount, I might consider thinking about where this story is going to go. **

**Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
